1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a drum washing machine, and more particularly, to a drum washing machine having an improved assembly structure of a drying duct and a condensing duct.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a drum washing machine having a drying function is provided with a drying apparatus configured to dry laundry as heated air by a drying heater blows at an inside of an accommodating space in which the laundry is accommodated, and by using the drying apparatus as such, the drying function is independently performed, or the drying function is performed after a spin-dry is completed while interacting with a washing function.
In general, the drying apparatus of a washing machine is configured to evaporate the moisture of a laundry by supplying the heated air being heated by a heating apparatus to an inside of a drum to apply heat on the laundry, and by discharging the evaporated moisture after condensing the evaporated moisture, the drying of the laundry takes place.
The drying apparatus as such is configured to supply heated air to an inside of a drum, and is provided with a drying duct having a heating apparatus while one end of the drying duct is connected to a discharging hole of a blower fan and the other end of the drying duct is connected to communicate with an inside of the drum. The drying apparatus as such is also provided with a condensing duct configured to discharge the moist air formed at an inside of the drum after condensing the moisture in a process of guiding the moist air toward the blower fan, and the condensing duct has one end being connected to an inside of the drum to communicate with the inside of the drum, and the other end being connected to an intake hole of the blower fan.
The condensing duct and the drying duct may be assembled to a cabinet, and as such, the delivery of a vibration, which is generated by the driving of the drum washing machine, may be minimized, but a separate space configured for the drying duct and the condensing duct is needed. Thus, the miniaturization of the drum washing machine is difficult.
Meanwhile, the condensing duct and the drying duct may be assembled to a tub. In such case, securing an assembly space is easy, but since the vibration of the tub is directly delivered to the cabinet, a particular apparatus is needed to ensure durability.